UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Roger Granuja
Summary: EN STAN BY.... SE TRASPASA SI LO PIDEN despues de howarts. otro H/L


Un joven de 26 años estaba caminando por el parque era un bonito día

Un joven de 26 años estaba caminando por el parque era un bonito día. El otoño se había marchado hacia algunas semanas y ahora la nieve era algo que abundaba en las calles y tapaba muchas de las cocheras de los muggles. Afortunadamente el era un mago y podía hacer hechizos para limpiar el frente de su casa. Se detuvo al observar como una niña que aparentaba tener 6 años corría persiguiendo una ardilla que poco a poco le ganaba terreno hasta que llego a un árbol y se subió la niña se molesto y ante la mirada atónita del joven. La rama donde estaba la ardilla se rompió y callo sobre la niña pero justo antes de golpearla se detuvo y rodó a un lado la niña aprovecho para agarrar a la ardilla. El joven (obvio Potter) giro su cabeza para ver si nadie se había percatado de ese suceso y suspiro aliviado. Se encamino a la niña y mientras ella acariciaba a la ardilla el se agacho para mirar a la chica a los ojos

-¿estas bien pequeña? – pregunto Potter la niña lo vio con mirada desconfiada, al parecer ella era de familia mágica pues no se mostraba sorprendida y lo miraba a el receloso como si temiera decir algo que no debiera. – no es bueno hacer magia delante de muggles ¿sabes?- la chica lo miro sorprendida al parecer el joven era mago.

- Lo que pasa es que fue sin querer- dijo la niña rubia que por cierto tenía unos bellos ojos verdes que se le hicieron conocidos y hasta algo sorpresivo- mira! Yo también tengo los ojos verdes!- exclamo feliz la niña. Ese tono inocente le recordaba enormemente a alguien. – por cierto me llamo Lily. Como mi abuela – dijo la pequeña.

-que casualidad así se llamaba mi madre – le dijo el joven con una sonrisa aunque en su interior algo le decía que había algo que no estaba bien y tenia una suposición y generalmente sus suposiciones eran acertadas. Si eso era verdad entonces la había cagado.

- ven, vamos a tu casa tu madre ha de estar preocupada ¿no?- pregunto el joven ella se sonrojo un poco y mientras con un dedo le daba vueltas a su gruesa chamarra – vamos, dime donde vives- ella un poco dudosa le señalo la dirección y juntos fueron caminando. No era un gran pues caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos. Cuando por fin llegaron vieron que la puerta estaba abierta. Intrigados pasaron al recibidor donde escucharon un murmullo en la sala y se encaminaron para allá Harry inmediatamente puso a la chica detrás de él. Pero se sorprendió al ver a una joven que estaba acostada sobre el sofá y estaba llorando – ¡mami! – grito la niña y salio corriendo detrás de Harry para ir hacia donde la joven de cabellos rubios volteaba rápidamente y miraba a la niña con una sonrisa y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza – mami, me vas a ahogar. – decía la niña, la madre solo podía soltar una risita suave mientras la soltaba que se quitaba la chamarra.

- se puede saber donde estuviste- dijo de pronto en tono enfadado haciendo que la niña corriera para refugiarse detrás de las piernas de Harry este solo podía sonreír ante el hecho fue entonces que ella se fijo en el extraño que había en su casa –y usted quien es- a Harry se le había ido el alma a los pies desde que había reconocido a la joven pero ahora su alma parecía que había vuelto solo el hecho de que ella le hablara de nuevo era algo mágico.

-mami el es quien me trajo a casa- dijo en un murmullo la pequeña – es mago y dice que su mami también se llamaba como la abuela- la cara de la joven cambio en un instante para mirarlo detenidamente Harry al saber que no lo reconocería (se había dejado la barba un poco y había sustituido sus lentes por unos de contacto) con un movimiento de la mano su barba fue desapareciendo poco a poco y vio con temor como los ojos de la joven se abrían desmesuradamente y se anegaban en lagrimas. Empezó a retroceder lentamente y el intento moverse pero ella salio corriendo y se fue a la planta de arriba y se oyó un portazo. A el le dolía en el alma lo que estaba sucediendo pero debía explicarle.

-¿por que mami estaba llorando? – Pregunto Lily – ¿fue por algo que hice? –

-no pequeña, es que hubo un malentendido, ve a tu cuarto yo tengo que ir a hablar con tu mami- dijo Potter que apenas podía hablar por el dolor que sentía –anda ve a tu cuarto- la niña asintió y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Harry subió lentamente las escaleras mientras observaba cada cuadro de las paredes donde se encontraba la pequeña y su madre ambas con una sonrisa radiante pero se notaba en sus ojos que ella tenía una gran pena. En algunos otros cuadros aparecían sus antiguos amigos indudablemente.

Por fin llego a la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave con un movimiento de la mano la puerta se abrió y paso en ella se podría ver una gran cama donde estaba ella acostada y llorando el se acerco y acariciándola un poco ella solo lo vio a los ojos y vio su arrepentimiento y se soltó a llorar en el regazo de él.

-¿porque desapareciste? No sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí tener que cargar con toda la responsabilidad de la familia, criar a Lily, terminar mi carrera. Gracias a Hermione y Neville que pude salir adelante.- ella estaba hipando y aunque ya no lloraba hablaba entrecortadamente. – ella ha vivido pensando en que su padre esta muerto-

-pues ahora vera que no Luni, que su padre acaba de regresar- dijo Harry besando a Luna. Pero se separaron rápidamente cuando una voz se escucho en la entrada a la habitación – ¿es cierto? ¿Eres mi papa?- dijo la niña seria. Eso a Harry no le dio buena espina pues si había salido con el carácter de él la chica se enojaría bastante. El solo asintió y la chica sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo tienen los niños – ¡¡es genial!! – y corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre que la abrazo mientras soltaba una risa alegre.

-tengo muchas cosas que contarles pero aquí no, empaquen sus cosas nos vamos.- dijo Harry provocando que Luna lo mirara como intentando adivinar y su hija que lo miraba sonriente y no lo dejaba de abrazar. –nos vamos de vacaciones ¿a donde les gustaría ir?- pregunto sonriente – a la playa, no mejor a Paris, no mejor a un parque de diversiones, no espera y si mejor a un bosque- decía la niña emocionada mientras contaba con sus dedos las posibilidades ambos padres la veían con ternura. Pero Luna le llamo la atención pues ella tenia que trabajar Harry la vio con una sonrisa.

-no sonrías así Harry Potter, esa sonrisa de Black no me agrada- dijo Luna algo recelosa el simplemente ensancho su sonrisa

– ¿donde trabajas? -

- en una empresa muggle de taladros que se encuentra a cerca de Londres. Soy secretaria del presidente. – Harry no podía caber mas de gozo aprovecharía para darle un buen susto a Dursley. Sin decir más desapareció y la niña que se había soltado un poco antes para retirarse un poco y ver bien la sonrisa se sorprendió cuando se desapareció sin hacer ruido al poco tiempo regreso Harry carcajeándose y con una bolsa en la mano. Al ver a su mujer que le pedía una explicación –fui a la empresa y hable con tu patrón, el señor Dursley muy buen hombre aunque creo que mi presencia le causo un severo daño mental (se volvió a carcajear) y le dije que dejarías el trabajo y que pagara lo que te correspondía y cuando le explique que eras mi mujer no dudo ni un instante en darme la llave de su caja fuerte como pago por tus buenos servicios en la empresa- dijo Harry sonriente ella estaba que no se lo creía iba a reclamar algo cuando sucedieron dos cosas. Harry la besaba nuevamente mientras su niña se quejaba en voz alta de que era asqueroso eso que hacían los adultos (ja ni tan adultos). –ahora si, ¿a donde quieren ir?- ambas estaban alegres – ¡¡playa!!- dijeron las dos a la vez provocando la risa de Harry. – De acuerdo preparen sus cosas- pero fue interrumpido por la niña – papi, yo no tengo traje de baño es que no había ido antes- dijo a modo de disculpa el miro a la niña con ternura – no te preocupes eso lo soluciono yo, entonces prepara todo lo demás, todo lo que tengas allá te compro lo que te falte- y mientras su hija se iba a su habitación para preparar sus cosas el iba con Luna a ayudarla. Tenia que reponer el tiempo que había estado lejos de su familia. Al poco rato se desaparecieron sin sospechar que a unos kilómetros de ahí un grupo de encapuchados se reunían para discutir acerca de la creación de una nueva orden oscura que no solo arrasaría con el país sino con el mundo entero.


End file.
